


Working Nights

by BlessedTarantula



Category: Homestuck, johnkat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedTarantula/pseuds/BlessedTarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written because of this http://orangelemonartt.tumblr.com/post/27245881210/i-just-fully-comprehended-the-fact-that-this-was and I couldn't not write this</p>
    </blockquote>





	Working Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://orangelemonartt.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Forangelemonartt.tumblr.com%2F).



> Written because of this http://orangelemonartt.tumblr.com/post/27245881210/i-just-fully-comprehended-the-fact-that-this-was and I couldn't not write this

John has been on nights again at the office, and, as like every night at the office, he had long since finished his work and was playing aimlessly with the Microsoft Word paperclip HelpBuddy. The only reason he wasn't going back home was because the longer he sat there the more he got paid. His boss never checked on him anyway. Nobody did. Hell he'd had his hands in his pants multiple times and nobody had given one because nobody checked.

Why would anybody check? He was the most reliable and trustworthy employee in the building. He always finished his work, he had a good sense of humor and always volunteered to fetch the coffees so the interns could actually do something relative to their interests. So he pretty much got left to his own devices on a daily, and sometimes nightly, basis at work.

About half an hour of mindlessly pissing about with HelpBuddies on Word, he looked at the time. He had about an hour and a half before he could pack up call it a night and go home to his ranting alien boyfriend. Who he loved to pieces, of course.

He was about to wish to himself that said ranting alien boyfriend who he loved dearly would pay him one of his late-night pissed off visits, since it always gave him something to do, when just that happened. Karkat slammed the door behind him, but that wouldn't alarm anyone. They would all know Karkat was in the building anyway since he ranted and shouted loud enough. This happened more than one would expect.

"John!" He snapped. "The house is an absolute fucking mess and I don't care how tired you are after dicking about with Word all night you're helping me clean up!"

John just watched him as he had his moment. This was all meaningless banter. Karkat wasn't actually angry. He never was on these visits. Why would he be? He learned from the first time that putting on a pout and a harsh tone while parading around the building had it's rewards once he reached John.

"Karkat come on." He rolled his eyes, standing up. Karkat stormed over and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Do not 'Karkat come on' me! I'm not your housewife, we're not even married and because of your stupid human rules we can't be married!" 

Since trolls had become a regular thing around and about, the laws had to change some. Marriage between a male troll and a female human and vice versa was perfectly acceptable. But a human troll relationship where both members were the same gender was not allowed. Which was a pretty shitty law. If it weren't for that he would have married the shit out of Karkat.

"Calm your shit." He rolled his eyes, leaning so their noses were practically touching, a goofy grin on his face. "I'll help you clean up once I finish work. There's only about an hour left before I get to leave so go home, chill out, and you can finish your rantings there."

"I am not going home!" He glared at the other. "Not until-" John had silenced him, pressing their lips together. The troll tensed up as if surprised, but they both knew he had expected it. John scooted his way round the desk, fumbling for something in his draw as he did, stuffing it into his back pocket once he'd gotten hold of it. John broke the kiss, and before Karkat could pretend to put up any resistance, pressed him up against the desk. He felt the troll beneath him relax a little, before tensing up and growling.

"Hush up. We both know this is he only reason you waltzed in here making such a show." John nipped his ear, grinding his hips against Karkat's rear, which rewarded him with a scowl, but no verbal response. A sure sign John was right. Then again with late night visits he'd never been wrong.

His hands slipped down the front of Karkat's hips and down to his crotch, feeling his already half hard arousal. He wasted no time in undoing his jeans, before said arousal became uncomfortable. Plus he just wanted to make Karkat squirm.

The troll beneath him let out a gentle sigh of relief as the front of the jeans opened, then a gentle "nnnn..." as John palmed him through his underwear. Jeans and boxers were pulled down, revealing Karkat's bare ass, which one of John's hands started kneading. 

He continued until his own erection was too much to ignore, unbuttoning the front of his workpants, after which he pulled the front of his boxers down. He wore thin, pretty much flimsy ones for nights, for obvious reasons, so really they didn't get in the way at all.

He pressed his arousal against Karkat's back as he reached into his pocket, a needy whimper escaping the troll beneath him, urging him to hurry up. He pulled out what he had retrieved from the desk, a handy size bottle of lube, before uncapping it and squirting some onto his hand.

The sound made Karkat whimper again and squirm beneath him, pressing back against John, gripping the desk tightly.

"John..." He whined out desperately.

"Gee have some patience!" John laughed, before slathering the lube over his erection, then squirting more onto his fingers. He wasted no time in pressing two fingers against Karkat's entrance, and after another whimper and a demanding push of the hips, he pushed them inside, scissoring them to stretch the other out a little. John could see Karkat had gripped the desk a little tighter, already leaving marks. He'd leave figuring out how to explain those later. He moved his fingers around inside the other, before pressing them against his prostate, by now being able to find it in a heartbeat. 

That caused the troll to shudder, and let out a moan, leaning forward against the desk more, effectively starting to fuck himself on John's fingers. Even though he normally 'topped'at home, John knew Karkat loved being 'topped' here. It was much more of a thrill, that slight chance of being caught.

John retracted his fingers, convinced that there was enough lube now inside and around Karkat's entrance. He pressed the head of his erection against it, moving away when he other tried pushing against it, just to fuck with him before he started fucking him. When he'd decided he'd kept the other waiting long enough, he thrust his hips forward, leaning forward to nuzzle the back of Karkat's neck with a grunt.

The troll let out a cry, clawing the desk slightly, but that cry soon turned into a throaty moan as his hips were pressed harder and harder into the desk with each thrust of Johns hips. 

John wasn't even bothering with taking it slow. They both knew by now that here, it was wanted rough, fast and hard. Of course, John delivered, pretty much slamming his hips into Karkat's backside, eliciting moans pants and groans from them both. The hand that hadn't had any lube slathered on reached forward, pushing a finger into the other's mouth. He added another two, the troll suckling on them as he was rutted hard against the desk.

John's other hand wandered from grasping Karkat's hip to his neglected arousal, wrapping his fingers around it, and pumping it in rhythm to his own hips, causing him to groan and squirm slightly again. The double stimulation was nearly unbearable for the troll, his claws raking through the wood on the desk now. Again, John didn't care much, biting and nipping at the side of the other's neck, keeping up the motion in his hands and hips, maybe even speeding up slightly.

Karkat was 'over the edge' pretty quickly, letting out a startled cry, followed by a series of whimpers, moans, groans and shouts of John's name as he came, coating the side of the desk and the carpeted floor with candy red genetic material, as he would say. John continued through the other's orgasm, and he came himself once Karkat was near finished with his own, freakishly long as it was.

They stood there panting for a few minutes, before John pulled out of the other, tucking himself back into his boxers and doing up his jeans.

"You really need to help with cleaning up now, Egbert."


End file.
